When will the pain go away?
by AmslyApple
Summary: Basically Ginny kills herself after what happened to Fred. Can Harry figure out why she did it? i suck at summaries. Sounds beter than it is. Please Read & Review & ENJOY!/Warning: suicide/character death Chapter 14 up now!
1. Chapter 1

No days without you in it

When will the pain go away?

**A.N This chapter is based on how Harry deals with the loss of his girlfriend Ginny.**

It was a warm summer night with fireflies in the air. The Weasleys had just finished celebrating Christmas; it wasn't a very happy time this year. This was the first Christmas that George was not there cracking jokes and trying to put WW products into Percy's drinks and food. It was a very sad occasion and nobody was really in the mood to celebrate. Presents were handed around, and drinks were poured but it wasn't the same without the second twin around.

The Weasley's had suffered a great loss but they had also now suffered a recent loss. After the battle against Voldemort one person could not get over her grief. She couldn't get over the fact George was dead. However hard Ron, Hermione and Harry talked to Ginny and tried to understand her feelings it wasn't enough to save her. On October 3rd this year Ginny Weasley committed suicide using methods that muggles use to kill themselves.

flashback

_Molly Weasley was the one who found her in the bathroom lying on the floor; bloody cuts all up her arms. She cradled her little girl in her arms and cried until she couldn't breathe anymore. She screamed for help, for anyone. Immediately Mr Weasley, George, Percy, Harry, Ron and Hermione burst into the small room. They were all shocked at what they saw. Harry couldn't take in what he was seeing._

"_Ginny NO!" Harry screamed as he rushed over to Ginny's body and pushed Mrs Weasley away. He held her in his arms and wept. Why would she do something like this?_

_Harry still held Ginny tightly even when the Weasley's tried to pull him away from her. He would never let go." She isn't dead. She's just playing with me," Harry thought. The Weasley's left Harry alone with Ginny so he could calm down. They would be able to talk with him later. Right now they needed to grieve. _

Harry got into bed, and held out a picture of Ginny. He saw her fiery red hair and touched her lips and kissed his finger and lay it on her hair. He would never forget Ginny; he kept her picture like it was engraved in his heart. His last thought in his head before he fell asleep was Ginny.

_dream_

_Harry entered Ginny's room, wondering why he was going in there, but it must have been important because something was leading into her room. Harry saw Ginny hovering over her desk. It looked like she was writing something. "Ginny, you're alive!" screamed Harry as he raced over to her and shook her on the shoulder. She didn't even notice, not even turned around to see who it was. "Ginny…Hello Ginny. It's Harry. Can you hear me?" Harry shouted to her but she wasn't listening. Harry thought I must be in a dream. Harry saw Ginny put the note under her pillow and she grabbed a knife from behind her desk. Harry followed her into the bathroom. Ginny looked in the mirror at her face for the last time. She then lowered the knife to her wrist and slowly cut up along her arm…_

Harry woke up with sweat on his face and he was screaming. Ron quickly turned on the light and rushed over to Harry's side. "What's the matter Harry?" Ron asked Harry. His face had gone pale when he saw Harry's face.

"I just saw Ginny killing herself and I think we can find out why she did it. We need to go to her room now!" Harry replied as he leapt out of his bed while Ron followed him.

**A.N: Please hit the ****REVIEW BUTTON****. Tell me what you thought of it. Did you like it or not? What could I do to make it better? **

**Thanks for reading it. Chapter 2 up soon. ******


	2. Finding the note

Finding the note

Finding the note

**A.N: Sorry that the title isn't very good but it sums up about what happens in this chapter. Thank you to my reviewer ****Circle M****. I'll be writing these chapters for you, even if it's just you reviewing them. Enjoy! ******

Harry and Ron ran towards Ginny's room. Harry quickly found the note under Ginny's pillow and opened it. "Ron, Ron I found the note!" Harry said as Ron finished looking around her desk and quickly ran over to Harry.

"I don't think I want to know what she wrote" Ron told Harry.

"But don't you want to know why she killed herself, I certainly do. Harry replied as he began to read:

_Dear Mum, Dad, George, Bill and Percy (if your there) Ron, Hermione and Harry_

_If you've found this note, then you know what I've done. I'm sorry for killing myself but I had to do it. You're all probably wondering why I did it. I guess you have the right to know. After Fred died I was distraught, I knew everybody was too. I felt like I shouldn't talk to anyone about how I felt because everybody else was sad about Fred and I thought I was going to make everyone else feel worse if I kept telling them how I feel sad about Fred. After awhile I couldn't control my feelings, I was angry, depressed, and sad all at the same time. I started cutting myself. It made me feel better and released all those horrible feelings. You guys didn't notice because I kept wearing long sleeved t-shirts. Once I started cutting myself I couldn't stop. Every time I got those bad feelings I would cut myself. It was the only way I could feel better. Whoever finds me in the bathroom thank you, I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I'm in a better place now. I'll say hi to Fred for you guys._

_I love you all,_

_Ginny_

After they had both read the note. They were both shocked. Harry thought he was going to faint. He could of stopped this, if he had just tried harder to talk to Ginny instead of leaving her alone all the time.

"It was my fault that she did this" Harry said. He broke the awkward silence that was between them.

"It's not your fault Harry; we tried everything to get her to talk to us." Ron told him as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I think we should just go back to bed Harry, we'll sort this out in the morning" he said to Harry as he yawned.

"Yeah I guess we should" replied Harry.

Harry and Ron got back into their beds and Ron instantly fell asleep. But Harry just lay there taking in on what he just saw in Ginny's letter. He still couldn't understand why she died and he was still living. It was his fault that she died. No one could stop him form believing that. Harry turned over and fell asleep. He was glad everything was going to be sorted out in the morning.

**A.N: I know it was a bit shorter than Chapter 1, but I thought it should've ended that way. Can someone give me an idea on how chapter 3 should go? Hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please click on that Review button and tell me what you thought of it, and tell me if I made**** any mistakes.**

**THANK YOU!! ******


	3. The shocking truth

The shocking truth

**The shocking truth**

**A.N: This chapter is basically about Harry and Ron revealing the contents of Ginny's note to the other Weasley's. How they react and what not! Thanks to Circle M who has given me some ideas on what to write in the story. THANK YOU!! Enjoy!!**

The next morning Harry and Ron called a family meeting to discuss what they had found in the letter. Harry was feeling nervous about telling them what he had found because he didn't know how they would react. What if they got angry at him? Or didn't want him in the family anymore?

Harry took a deep breath and stared into the Weasley's eyes.

"Ron and I have organised this meeting because we have some information about why Ginny kil…did what she did, and it's very important that you don't blame any of yourselves for what she did. It was my fault" Harry said, but he was soon interrupted by Mrs Weasley.

"Harry please don't blame yourself, we don't. So what is this information you have to tell us? asked Mrs Weasley. All of the Weasley's nodded in agreement except George.

Ron decided to answer this question; this would be one of the toughest questions he would have answered to his family. "We found a letter in her room; it was a letter she wrote before she died. It was a suicide note." Ron told his family. His family looked shocked and Mrs Weasley started to cry. "What did she say?" asked Mrs Weasley.

Ron passed the note along to his family; each in turn read the note.

"We could of stopped this!" shouted George. "We could of tried harder to make her talk to us. It's your entire fault Harry, you were her boyfriend you were probably her best chance of talking about her problems, but NO! You just left her alone; while you were having fun she was getting more depressed by the day."

George stepped towards Harry and whipped his wand out his pocket. Harry felt for his wand in his pocket but realised it was upstairs. In this situation he could not think of the spell. George raised his wand and prepared to attack him.

"George NO! Stop it. You know its not his fault." Mr Weasley and Ron held him back as George tried to grab Harry.

"It is his fault, he's the reason Ginny's dead and he's the reason Fred's dead! I'm going to get you Harry one day…one day." Mr Weasley and Ron dragged George into his room and hexed his door and windows so he could not get out.

"I'm so sorry Harry; I didn't know that George is still blaming you for everything that happened. He will get over it. Just think everyone else here does not blame you. We just got a bit of a shock that Ginny would write a suicide note." Mrs Weasley told Harry as she gave him a hug.

"I better go see how Ron and Arthur got one with George" Hermione said to Mrs Weasley and Harry as she headed up the stairs.

Mrs Weasley made them both a cup of tea and sat down in the kitchen.

"I want you to know your welcome to stay here as long as you like. You don't have to be thinking about leaving so soon" Mrs Weasley said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make life difficult for you guys since George doesn't like me. I'm thinking of moving back to Grimauld Place for awhile and then I'm not sure where to next" replied Harry as he gulped down the rest of his tea.

Mrs Weasley held Harry's hands and gazed into those green eyes and smiled. "Liked I said before he will get over it, and we don't mind you staying your like a son to me. And if you decide to leave later on than we won't stop you, you need to get on with your life aswell."

"I…I don't know what to say except I'm grateful to be part of your family, but I don't know if I can without Ginny. She was my everything. The person that made me feel special. Now she's gone, I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I can't do t anymore." Harry answered her as he wept into her shoulder.

"We will help you get through it Harry. I'm here if you need to talk." Now I think it's time for bed. It's really late and I think everybody needs a good rest" She replied to Harry as she headed up towards her bedroom.

"Goodnight Mrs Weasley, and thanks for the chat" Harry said as he entered Ron's room and found Hermione sitting on his bed.

"Are you okay Harry? You need to talk to us, please we need to know what's going through your mind" Hermione asked him, but Harry just pushed her off and got into bed and said "I just wish I could bring Ginny back"

Hermione rushed out of the room and they heard her say before running out the door "I think I have an idea. I'll tell you in the morning. Just get some sleep okay.

**A.N : What did you think of it? Good? Bad? **

**What is Hermione's idea of bringing back Ginny?**

**Is that even possible, she' dead isn't she?**

**Chapter 4 will be very exciting and have a lot of action**


	4. Hermione's idea revealed

Hermione's idea revealed

**Hermione's idea revealed**

**A.N: Strange dreams, an idea that just might work and romance all rolled into one chapter. Hope you enjoy it!! Thanks again to Circle M for giving me feedback on my chapters.**

It was the middle of the night and Harry was having a weird dream which was not unusual. He dreamt that he was talking to Ginny in her room. She looked beautiful; her red hair was shining in the moonlight that came through her window. And those eyes, those eyes he could never forget were staring at him.

"Ginny can you hear me?" Harry asked her. In the other dream she did not respond and he was hoping in this dream she would. "Yes Harry I can hear you, I'm so glad to see you again. Fred's been pestering me ever since I died. It would make anyone want to be alive" Ginny replied to Harry as she moved towards Harry and gave him hug.

"How come you couldn't hear me in my other dream?" Harry asked her as he returned the hug.

"That was just a memory; I just had to show someone why I did it. And I knew you would've found the note and shown it to my parents." Ginny said. She sat down on her bed and Harry did the same.

"Well they weren't that happy about what you did, but they were relieved to find out why you did it. George is blaming me for everything that happened with Fred and you" Harry told her.

Suddenly Fred appeared in the room. Harry smiled when he saw that he was coming over. "You tell my brother, that he is not to blame you. It wasn't your fault that I died that was an accident." Fred told Harry as he shook his hand.

"Fred I can't believe it's really you, how many people are up there?" Harry asked him.

"Yep, I'm all in the flesh, practically speaking. There are quite a few people up there, but somehow we got to come and see you. I better get going Sirius wants to have a duelling match. Say hi to everybody for me." Fred said as he started to fade.

"Wait Fred don't go!" Harry shouted as he ran towards Fred but he had disappeared.

"I don't have a lot of time either Harry, there's something important you need to know, I will always love you Harry. I just wish that I lived to see our wedding day. And Harry please know it wasn't your fault that I died it was own doing okay"

"I love you too Ginny" Harry said as he leaned in for a last kiss before she left.

Harry rolled Ginny onto the bed and kissed her passionately. He had one hand behind her back and one in her soft, red hair. He lowered his kisses down her neck. As he did this Ginny pushed his head away and said "Don't you think its weird kissing a dead person?"

"Well you don't seem dead to me, anyway we never got the chance to do anything more than kissing. And I can change all that." Harry replied as he continued kissing her.

After several minutes of passionate kissing and teasing. Harry felt Ginny starting to fade. "Ginny what's happening?" Harry shouted as he saw his girlfriend starting to fade into nothing. "I've got to go Harry just wake up, Hermione's got something important to tell you. I love you Harry" Ginny said as she faded into nothing.

"No Ginny, Please don't go. I don't want to lose you again" Harry shouted as he saw her glowing face for the last time.

"Harry, Harry wake up"

Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione hitting him with a pillow.

"What? What? I wasn't having a bad dream. Hermione I'm awake stop hitting me with the pillow." Harry shouted as he tried to defend himself from getting hit by the pillow again.

"Sorry Harry, but I have some important news to tell you. I think I have an idea about how to get Ginny back" Hermione told him as she sat on the end of his bed.

"WHAT?! That's impossible Hermione. My sister is dead; you can't bring back the dead." Ron said. He got off his bed and joined Hermione and Harry.

"Ron's right Hermione, Ginny can't come back. She's gone. I'm still having trouble accepting it too but we have to move on." Harry told her. But Hermione wasn't listening.

"I have found a way; you know how I used a time turner in our third year to get to all my classes. Well we could use that to go back in time and save Ginny before she kills herself!" Hermione explained to Ron and Harry.

"Can we really go back that far in time, we would have to go back like a month. How are we going to get her to talk to us?" asked Harry.

"And how are we going to get one anyway Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"Hogwarts won't have anymore because Professor Mc'Gonagall destroyed the rest of them after I used mine. The ministry might have some. We could ask them if we could have one?" replied Hermione.

"Yeah right like their going to just hand over one to us. It's not that simple" Harry answered her He got up off the bed and walked around the room trying to think how this plan could work. After a few minutes he said "I guess we better get going then" Harry told them. He started to pack his bag. Ron did not move. "Harry, you really think this is going to work? What if we get caught?" Ron asked him.

"I know-. Hermione cut across him "It will work Ron, and we won't get caught we just can't be seen when we go back into the past that's all"

"I'm still not sure about this, but I'll go just to make sure you keep safe Hermione" replied Ron. He walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Ronald, I like knowing that someone will be there to keep me safe"

"C'mon guys let's get packing, we are going to have quite an adventure!"

**A.N: Who would of thought that a time turner could be involved in the story?**

**How are they going to get it without being caught? Their going to have quite an exciting adventure.**

**Thanks for the reviews and Chapter 5 should be up soon!**


	5. The beginning of a journey

The beginning of a journey

**The beginning of a journey**

**A.N: Action, more romance and a beginning of a journey never to forget.**

**As always thank you to my one and only reviewer Circle M, who has reviewed all my chapters so far. Thank you again Circle M. **

**ENJOY!**

"Do you think we should leave a note" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

They were slowly creeping down the stairs with their bags packed and ready to go.

Ron grabbed a couple of apples and threw some to Hermione and Harry.

Ron was happily munching when he said "Hermione my mum is going to flip when she sees that we're gone. Ron took another bite of his apple. "And I don't think I note is going to make her feel better, she'll think we're crazy if we explain to her what we are going to do".

"We better leave a note, your mum will get worried and we don't want her jumping down our throats when we get back, we just won't tell her everything we are doing. We could say we are going for a trip" Harry said.

"Ok I'll write it," Ron answered him. He got a pen and paper and began to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_Hermione, Harry and I are going on a trip. Don't know where we are going yet, and don't know when we are going to be back. But I'll let you know._

_Don't worry about us Mum, we'll be fine. _

_Love_

_Ron_

"Written it, lets go." Ron said. They all had one last look around and headed out the door. They went past the chicken shed and headed towards Fred's grave. "I'm going to miss you Fred, but I'll see you soon. You can count on that." Ron said.

Within a minute they turned on the spot and apparated in Diagon Alley. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and got a room for them to sleep in.

They entered the room and lay down on the beds. "Well, what a coincident that there are only two beds, you can bunk in with me Hermione." Ron said as he patted a space on his bed. "Thank you Ronald, I'll be glad to share a bed with you." Hermione replied as she leaned in closer to Ron. They shared a quick kiss. This mission is going to be more fun than I thought! Hermione thought.

"While you two love birds finish snogging each other, I'm going to make up a plan on how to get a time turner from the Ministry". Harry said. Ron and Hermione broke apart and started to think up a plan as well. "We could break into the Ministry and steal one!" Ron said, making a suggestion.

"Ron! Stealing is not always the first answer; we could ask Kingsley if we could have one. But we might have to hex him first." Hermione replied. Ron and Harry were both shocked. They never thought that Hermione would even think about putting a hex on the Minister. It just wasn't Hermione's way of thinking. "I guess that sounds like a plan" Harry said. "But we are going to have to wear the invisibility cloak, even though we were the ones to help defeat Voldemort, their not just going to let us waltz into the Ministry" Harry added.

"Harry, we all can't fit under the cloak anymore; one of us will have to do it." Hermione told them.

"That's true, so now its decision time, who's going to be the one to hex Kingsley and steal a time turner?" Harry looked at Ron and Hermione "But I guess we can figure that out in the morning "I'm going to go and have a shower".

Finally Hermione and Ron were alone. "Well it looks like we're all alone; we could get a bit naughty aye?" Ron told her.

Soon after he said that Ron's lips were against Hermione's. Their hands were in each others hair and it looked like they could never be separated. "I love you so much Hermione" Ron said as he gave her another deep passionate kiss. Before she knew it, clothes were coming off and Ron was on top of her. "Ron, Harry could come out of the shower any minute now" Hermione told him trying to push him off her, but he pushed her back down and continued to kiss her. She couldn't help herself being kissed by Ron it was like being in heaven. "Anyway I hexed the door so he won't be able to get out for awhile. Ron lowered his hands and massaged and touched every part of her skin that he had never explored before. Then his hands got a bit too low and he was unbuttoning Hermione's pants. "Stop it Ron, I don't want to do this. Not now, it's not the right time" Hermione told him as she eventually pushed him off and started to dress herself.

Then there was a banging on a door. Harry had gotten out of the shower and was wondering why the door was not unlocking. Ron took the hex off the door and Harry rushed out. "Why did you lock the door Ron?" Harry asked him.

"I just wanted some alone time with Hermione that's all". Ron answered him.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor Ron; I can't share a bed with you if you're going to try doing that again." Hermione shouted at him and conjured herself a mattress, pillow and blanket. "I'm guessing your alone time didn't go well?" asked Harry, who looked at Ron who was red in the face. "Just shut up Harry" Ron told him as he gave him a evil look. "What's wrong with you?" Harry asked Ron who just said "I'll tell you later".

"Great, both my friends are fighting and we haven't even started our mission yet" Harry mumbled to himself as he hopped into bed and fell asleep.

**A.N: I told you there was going to be romance. How'd you like that?**

**What is Harry going to do to help his friends sort out their problems?**

**Who will be the one to go and steal the time turner from the Ministry of Magic?**

**I'm not going to tell you, your going to have to wait for chapter 6**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please click that review button!**

**P.S What do you think about me doing a chapter on George's side of the story and how he's feeling about Harry?**


	6. George's Point of View

George's Point of View Part 1

**George's Point of View Part 1**

**A.N: Title practically sums up the plot for this chapter. This chapter tells us why George is angry with Harry, and how he is feeling about losing Fred. **

**Please note that this chapter starts after George had to be locked in his room when he tried to attack Harry.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER CIRCLE M!**

"It's all Harry's fault Fred, He's the reason your dead. I'll get him Fred, and then he'll be the one dead".

George Weasley was not taking his brothers death well. He had made up his mind that it was all Harry's fault that Fred died and that is what was fuelling his anger towards Harry. He would have mood swings from being upset about Fred and then he could be very angry and violent. He stayed up in his room most of the time because he was afraid if he had an angry outburst he would hurt his family. He didn't want them to feel even more upset.

George was very still upset about Fred's death and he just couldn't deal with a life without Fred. It wouldn't be the same anymore, there would not be anyone to finish his sentences or prank people with. Was there anything worth living anymore?

"I just wish I could be with you Fred, and then everything would be better"

"It would be so easy, I've got it all planned. Nothing will stop me from being away from you!"

"George I'm opening the door now, we need to have a serious talk" Mr Weasley said as he took the hex off the door. He was shocked at what he saw; George had a knife in his hand and was cutting himself.

**A.N: I know that was extremely short! But I just wanted to get a quick insight of how George was feeling. As you have probably figured out there will be a part 2, and I promise it will be longer. Hope you enjoyed reading it **

**Chapter 6 will be up soon!**


	7. The mission takes place

The mission takes place

**The mission takes place**

**A.N: This chapter is full of action, suspense and trying to sort things out between Ron and Hermione. There could be romance at the end but just wait and see until you read it. Hope you enjoy it Circle M!**

"I'll do it Harry, I want to get away from Ron anyway". Hermione told him.

They were all discussing who would be the one to steal the time turner from the Ministry. "Don't you think you should sort out your problems with Ron though?" asked Harry. Hermione shot him a angry look. "No I don't Harry, I can't even stand to look at him" Hermione replied.

"You know I'm right here" Ron said. He had been trying to apologize for his actions the other night but Hermione wasn't having any of it. He knew how stubborn she could be, this was one of his dislikes about her. "What ever your problems are, you guys are staying here and sorting them out, and I'll get the time turner. Then we can do what we came here for: Getting Ginny back".

"I'm just going to the bathroom, and I'll get the time turner Harry. I don't want to be stuck with Ron." Hermione said as she headed towards the bathroom.

Soon as Hermione shut the door, Harry said "Ok seriously what happened between you two last night? You guys were playing happy couples and then when I get out of the shower your fighting.

"Things got a bit heated between us if you know what I mean". Harry nodded.

"And I guess I was pushing things a bit too far and-

"You didn't do it did you?" Harry asked him.

"No, I wanted to but Hermione obviously wasn't ready, I shouldn't have tried to maker her do it. No wonder she's mad at me" Ron replied. He put his hand to his head "How could I have been so stupid".

Harry put a comforting hand on his shoulder "We all make mistakes mate"

"You two should work this out, I'll get the time turner" Harry told him.

"I guess, thanks Harry" Ron replied.

"Anytime, well I better go before Hermione gets out or she'll kill me. Literally" Harry said. He got up and got the cloak and headed out the door. "Good luck" Ron said as Harry turned on the spot, and then he was gone.

**Harry:**

Harry was outside the Ministry of Magic. The big golden doors were gleaming in the sunlight. He checked that no one was looking and quickly put the invisibility cloak.

"Here we go" He mumbled to himself. The problem that he would have is not to bump into people and make them suspicious. He opened the golden doors, the Ministry was different from the last time he saw it. Before the walls were black and there was a big floating picture of Cornelius Fudge. Now the walls were golden just like the doors outside and there were posters everywhere saying "Ministry of Magic".

Harry walked towards the elevator trying desperately not to bump into anyone. Once he was in the elevator he pushed the button to go to the Department of Mysteries. This is where Hermione figured out where most likely the time turner would be. The elevator slowly started to go down. Quite a few people entered the elevator making it harder for Harry not to be found.

Finally the elevator stopped at the Department of Mysteries. It was a short walk before he was faced by a big black door. He knew it wouldn't be as simple as turning the door knob, there had to be a catch. "Alohamora" Harry said as he pointed his wand at the door. Miraculously the door opened "Well that was easy, the Ministry have definitely lowered there standards on security." Harry entered the room. There will lots of unusual objects in there from vicious eating plants, dark magic detectors and lots more that Harry had never seen before. He walked down the aisles before spotting the time turners. They were pretty high up so instead of trying to climb up the shelves he used the Accio spell. "Okay this is easier than I thought" Harry mumbled.

Just as the time turner was falling into his hands he accidentally dropped it. Suddenly an alarm went off, it rung throughout the whole Ministry. "Uh oh I better get out of here" Harry said as he started to run towards the door. But someone was blocking his way.

"How nice to see you Mr Potter, what do you think your doing here?" asked the stranger.

"Ummm...I..I.." Harry didn't know how to answer the stranger.

**Ron and Hermione**

Hermione got out off the bathroom and quickly noticed that Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Ron, where did Harry go?"

"Oh so your talking to me now". Ron answered her.

"I was only asking a question?"

Hermione made herself a cup of tea.

"Fine, he went to get the time turner". Ron told her as he sat down by Hermione. She moved away from Ron. She was still angry at him.

"What! I was supposed to get it, oooh I'll get him when he gets back."

"He said we needed to talk and I agree with him."

"Okay let's talk, I hate you for what you did, you're a greedy person. I wasn't ready to take the next step. Hermione answered him. She still had an angry look on her.

"Look I'm sorry; I thought you were, I know I am, can we just be happy again with each other?" Ron asked her.

Ron knew that he could win her over, he would just have to use the old Weasley charm. He leaned closer to Hermione and put his hand under her chin. "Hermione I will always love you, no matter how many fights we have". With that Hermione fell into his charm and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I always loved your hair Hermione" Ron said as he teased it.

"Oh Ron, lets never fight again" Hermione asked him.

"I hope we won't, now come here and give me another one of your juicy kisses".

**A.N UH-OH what is going to happen to Harry? How is going to escape this stranger? Who is this stranger anyway?**

**Thank goodness Ron and Hermione made up!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter should be up soon!**

**REVIEW!! **


	8. Trouble at the Ministry

Trouble at the Ministry

**Trouble at the Ministry **

**A.N: In this chapter we find out who the mystery person is. How is Harry going to get away? Kept the summary short because I don't want to spoil the chapter. Hope you enjoy it Circle M ;) **

"So Mr Potter what are you doing here?" asked the stranger.

It was dark so Harry used the Lumos spell. Once he had cast the spell, Harry saw who he was talking to: Cornelius Fudge.

"Fudge?! I could ask you the same question; I thought you were kicked out of the Ministry?" Harry asked him. He still had his wand pointed at him; he had to be prepared for anything.

"After I was disqualified as the Minister, Kingsley was kind enough to give me a job here as a security guard. You still haven't answered my question." Fudge told him.

"Umm...I was just checking out the Ministry, you know seeing if anything's changed" Harry told him nervously. He was starting to panic and Fudge could see this.

"Yeah right, if you were checking out the Ministry why were inside the Department of Mysteries?" Fudge asked him.

"I got lost"

"That has to be the stupidest excuse I've ever heard. I knew what you were doing you were trying to steal something. If the alarm hadn't gone off you would've gotten away with it." Fudge said as he laughed at him.

"So why did you ask what I was doing here if you knew the answer already" Harry asked him.

"So that you could prove yourself guilty, now you're coming with me to see the Minister.

**Ron and Hermione**

"Wasn't that an experience never to forget aye?" Hermione asked Ron, as they snuggled up together in the bed.

"I thought you said you weren't ready to take the next step, what changed your mind?" he asked her kissing her on the forehead.

"Let's just say I fell into your charm, and I'm glad I did" Hermione giggled.

After what seemed like forever lying in bed, Ron and Hermione got out of bed and started to get dressed. They noticed that Harry still wasn't back.

"I thought Harry would've been back by now. Maybe he's in trouble." Ron said. He looked at his watch; it had been a couple of hours since he left.

"He'll be fine, if he's not back in an hour we'll go to the Ministry and find out what's wrong okay. Now I'm going to make myself a cup of tea, you want one Ron?" Hermione asked him.

"That would be great Hermione." he answered her.

As they sipped their tea they watched the clock, tick, tick, tick, Ron would keep looking at the door thinking Harry would apparate into the room. It was driving them crazy.

"Okay I'm going to go get him, I can't stand waiting. Something has to be wrong." Ron said as he got out of his seat and headed towards the door. Hermione did the same. "I'm coming with you; I don't want you to get into trouble."

**Harry**

Fudge pulled Harry by the scruff of his neck towards the Minister's office. He knocked on the door and entered. Harry had no choice but to do the same.

"Harry, it's nice to see you. Cornelius why are you holding Harry like that?" Kingsley asked him.

"I found him stealing from the Department of Mysteries sir, so I brought him up to you."

"Kingsley I can explain, please just let me talk to you." Harry pleaded trying to get away from Fudge.

Kingsley thought about this for a few moments and said "Ok Harry you've got five minutes, Cornelius can I please have a few minutes alone with Harry"

"But Minister...he was caught stealing..."Fudge told him.

"I am going to sort this out Cornelius, thank you for doing your job. Now can you please just go back down to the Department of Mysteries?" Kingsley asked Fudge.

"Sure. Fudge replied and backed out the door.

"Now Harry you have five minutes to explain to me why you were in the Department of Mysteries." Kingsley told him, as he poured himself a glass of Fire Whiskey.

"I don't know how to tell you but...I...needed a time turner." He had said the last bit quickly.

"Why would you need a time turner Harry?" he asked Harry.

"I'm sorry Kingsley I can't tell you that, but please could I just borrow one for awhile?" Harry asked him. He knew what the answer would be, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Meddling with time Harry can be very dangerous. It can wreck people's lives."

"I do not want to meddle with time; I need one so I can stop something terrible from happening." Harry told him desperately.

"Hmm...I shouldn't be doing this but you look desperate, I'll go and get you one, just stay here." replied Kingsley.

"Thank you so much Kingsley, your doing me a big favour." Harry said as he gave the Minister a handshake.

Within seconds the Minister was out the door.

Suddenly Ron and Hermione apparated into the Minister's office, Ron holding a time turner in his hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked surprised.

"Well you were gone for awhile and we got worried, well I was worried and so we went looking for you. We told the security guards at the entrance that we were looking for my dad. Then we heard that some one had broken into the Department of Mysteries and we knew that must have been you, and that you were with the Minister." Ron answered him.

"And then we decided to get the time turner ourselves, we stunned Fudge and got it. It was pretty easy to be honest" Hermione cut in.

"Uh-oh" Harry said. Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.

"What's uh-oh?" asked Ron.

"It's only that Kingsley decided to go and get me one, and now you've just stolen one. That's great we are really in trouble! Ron!!" Harry shouted angrily at Ron.

"We better get out of here before they send someone looking for us then." Hermione told them, getting ready to apparate.

Ron and Harry both grabbed Hermione and turned on the spot just as Kingsley and other workers were running into the room.

**A.N: Man Ron likes to try and be the hero doesn't he?**

**Now he's gotten them into trouble and now there on the run.**

**Next chapter will be about going back in time and not trying to be seen.**

**Full of action and suspense.**

**It will be up soon!**


	9. George's Point of View Part 2

George's Point of View Part 2

**George's Point of View Part 2**

Mr Weasley had entered George's room and was horrified at what he was seeing. There was blood everywhere.

"George what are you doing? Stop it George, just stop it" shouted Mr Weasley.

But George wasn't listening he was focused on cutting himself, deeper, and deeper. It was like he was in a trance. Mr Weasley quickly ran towards George and grabbed the knife out of his hand and threw it to the ground. Blood was pouring out of his arm, Mr Weasley tried to stop the bleeding by wrapping his sweatshirt over it, but the damage was done. "I love you dad" was all he could say before everything went black and he fainted in his dad's arms.

It was another suicide attempt.

**A few hours later...**

George woke up in a strange bright, white room. The light hurt his eyes so he kept them shut.

"George you're awake, thank goodness." Mr Weasley rushed over to her son and gave him a hug.

"Where am I?" George asked trying to get up.

"Just lie down son you'll be okay. You're in St Mungos" Mr Weasley answered as he joined Mrs Weasley at his son's side.

"But why?" George asked again. His mother and father's faces looked very worried.

"You tried to kill yourself George, and we would like to know why?" Both of his parents nodded.

"I just wanted to be with...with Fred, and I couldn't take living anymore knowing that he was dead. Please understand that it's what I wanted. I just wish I were dead, It would be better if I were dead then I could be with Fred." replied George. He turned onto his side not looking at his parents.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were both shocked how could they not known how much pain he was going through, it was like what happened to Ginny all over again.

"We don't wish you were dead George, we all love you and we are here for you. Now George in a couple of minutes a counsellor is coming in to talk to you. She'll help you, we will be right outside if you need anything okay" Mr Weasley told him. George still didn't look at his parents.

His parents went outside of the room and sat down on a nearby chair.

"I'm a failure Arthur, I lost my youngest to suicide and now I nearly lost another one of my children. What am I doing wrong Arthur?" Mrs Weasley said as she put her hands to her face and started to cry. Mr Weasley put his arm around her and hugged her. "You're not doing anything wrong Molly; you've managed to raise seven beautiful children. We just have to keep a closer eye on George that's all"

**Back in the ward...**

"Hey George, I'm Lucy"

A young woman entered the room; she had soft blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her figure was quite slim and the way she moved was graceful.

"I'm going to be your counsellor until you get better. Now I've talked to your parents and they've told me your situation. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Lucy asked him.

"No, now go away!" George shouted.

He threw his pillow at her and tried to get out of the bed.

"George don't!" she said as she tried to restrain him.

"I just want to be with Fred" he said as he fell into Lucy's arm sobbing.

Lucy knew this would be a difficult journey for recovery.

**A.N: Tell me what you thought of that chapter!**

**Is George going to get better or will he be joining his brother very soon?**

**What is going to save him?**

**Give me your ideas!!**


	10. The Journey to Hogwarts

The journey to Hogwarts

**The ****journey to Hogwarts**

**A.N: I've decided that this story is going to be more than**** 10 chapters because I just can't fit everything in! That's good news for the readers!**

**This chapter involves: action, suspense and everything a story should.**

"Where are we Hermione? Why didn't we apparate to Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

Hermione just shook her head. "Ron how many times do I have to tell you, you cannot apparate into Hogwarts, and if you just opened Hogwarts A. History then you would have known that!"

The surroundings looked familiar to Harry but he couldn't remember when he had been here before.

"Hermione this place looks familiar to me, have we been here before?" Harry asked her.

"I thought you would've remembered Harry, we're in the Forest of Dean. I thought we might go somewhere people usually do go. Can you help me set up the tent Ron?" Hermione replied. Ron helped her set up the tent and Harry put protective charms around the place so wandering muggles would not find them.

Once the tent had been set up, Harry joined Ron and Hermione for some tea. Hermione conjured up some fish and began cooking it on the stove.

"Sure brings back memories aye?" Ron asked them.

"Just like old times" Harry answered him.

Hermione brought the cooked fish to the table and started cutting it into pieces.

"You do realise that we are now on the run from the ministry all thanks to Ronald here?" Hermione asked them.

"Hey , you went with me. You could have stopped me." Ron said as he began eating his dinner.

"Okay, I guess it was my fault too, now we have to figure out how we are going to get to Hogwarts any ideas?"

"We could go on the train." Harry answered her.

"The only problem is that it's January we would have to wait until September 1st". Ron said as he continued to eat only stopping for a drink and then continuing to eat.

"Do you ever stop eating Ronald?" asked Hermione.

"What? I'm hungry!" Ron said.

"Getting back to our mission! We could go to Platform nine and three quarters and ask the driver if we could go to Hogwarts. After all I'm Harry Potter." smirked Harry.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Ron said as he finished eating and took his plate to the sink.

They decided to stay in the Forest of Dean for the night and go to London in the morning to catch a train.

**The next day...**

They had just finished packing up their things and were about to apparate to London.

"Guys I don't feel too good." Ron looked really pale and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Just sit down Ron, you just had too much to eat last night. You'll be fine." Hermione said as she helped Ron sit down on a chair.

"You guys go on I'll just...just" before he finished is sentence he was violently sick.

Harry and Hermione were scared for their friend. Could it of just been that he had eaten too much food or was something wrong with the fish? Would they get sick too?

"Harry I think we should take him to St Mungo's he's not looking too good" Hermione told him as she tried to hold Ron up. He had fainted after been sick.

"You take him Hermione, you ate the fish too. You might get sick too. I'll save Ginny." Harry replied.

Harry had not been hungry that following night and decided not to eat the fish. Now he was glad he hadn't.

"Are you sure Harry?" asked Hermione struggling to hold Ron.

"Yeah I am, you two just get better okay." Harry said as he prepared to take off.

"Good luck Harry!" Hermione said as Harry saw her and Ron apparate to St Mungos.

Harry stood there for awhile, he was doing this mission alone. The trio had been cut down to one. Could he do it alone?

Harry concentrated on London and turned on the spot. Apparating had gotten easy for him especially if you were apparating alone.

In a few seconds he was in London. He put his wand in his pocket and headed towards the train station.

The train station was particularly busy at this time of year because people were going all over the country for the holidays. Harry walked to the barrier between nine and ten. He waited until the coast was clear and walked into the barrier. On the other side of the barrier there were witches and wizards waiting for their train or just resting on the benches.

And then there it was: the Hogwarts Express, its flaming red colour and black smoke coming from its bellowing chimney. Harry got onto the train and headed towards the drivers compartment. As he walked past the compartments memories flooded him this is where he meet Ron and Hermione. Now they were best friends.

"Umm excuse me" Harry said as he knocked the door and entered.

"Yes c'mon in." the driver said. He noticed who he was talking to. "Harry Potter! What a pleasure to see you here, what can I do for you?"

"Could you take me to Hogwarts please?" Harry asked him.

"Anything you for Mr Potter, we'll be there in an half an hour, take any compartment you want." he replied looking astonished.

"Thanks" Harry walked out and chose his favourite compartment at the back where the trio used to sit.

Harry looked out the window; they had left the station and were heading towards Hogwarts. The setting outside had changed from sun to clouds and rain.

Harry fell asleep on the chair as he watched the raindrops fall onto the window.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Mr Potter, we have arrived at Hogwarts, and you might want to put on a coat it's a bit chilly outside.

"Thanks a lot for the ride" Harry said as he gathered his bag and walked out of the compartment.

Harry got off the train and watched it leave Hogwarts.

Now how was Harry going to get into Hogwarts?

Harry walked up the paths that lead towards the gates of Hogwarts. It was like seeing Hogwarts for the first time. It had changed since the battle, but you it was still a beautiful sight. He rattled the gates but he knew they wouldn't open, not even the Alohomora charm wouldn't open them. But then Harry had an idea, he could use one of the school owls. He wrote a note to Professor Mc'Gonagoll who was now the head mistress of Hogwarts.

_Professor Mc'Gonagoll_

_Can you let me inside the castle, there's something important I need to do._

_I can't tell you what I'm doing but please just let me in._

_Harry Potter_

He held up his note in his hand until a nearby owl came down to him.

"Take this to Professor Mc'Gonagoll urgently" Harry told the fauny brown owl.

Harry saw the owl take off towards Hogwarts; he then sat down on a rock and waited for her to come down.

10 minutes later she came towards the gates.

"Harry Potter what are you doing here?" she said as she opened the gates.

"I told you in the note that I couldn't tell you, lets say I'm on a mission. I'm going to the Gryffindor Common room." Harry replied.

"Harry I'm sorry about Ginny, she was a good student, she said as they entered the castle.

"It's okay, thanks professor. I'll be getting on now. Bye." Harry didn't want to spend too much time with her because she could get suspicious of him and what he was really trying to do. Instead of going towards the Common room Harry found an empty classroom. He took out the time turner and placed it into his hands. If he didn't turn it the right amount of times he could go too far into time or what if he got caught by the past Ginny, then there would be a fiasco.

Harry turned the timer 5 times, that would have been enough time to save Ginny.

Suddenly the room was spinning and people were entering and leaving the classroom.

Finally the spinning stopped and he was alone again. He put on his invisibility cloak and headed towards the Common room to find Ginny. This would be a strange conversation he would have with Ginny.

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. It's my longest chapter so far, since you had been waiting for ages to read this chapter I made it longer for you.**

**Tell me what you thought of it and what I should put in my next chapters. **


	11. Saving Ginny

A

**A.N: Thanks for reviewing my other chapters and I'm hoping you'll enjoy this chapter. Can't give a summary because it will wreck the story, so if you want to know what happens you are going to have to read it!**

**P.S: He goes back in time before he comes back to Hogwarts and kills Voldemort**** and before Fred dies. If that makes sense. lol**

Harry entered the Common Room, trying not to get in the way of passing students. He went up the to the girls dormitory. He hadn't been in the girl's dormitory before because of a rule that Hogwarts had instated.

He found Ginny on the end of her bed staring out of the window.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class" he said as took off the invisibility cloak.

"Harry?! What are you doing here? I thought you had left me".

"I didn't leave you Ginny, I just had some things to do that's all". Harry answered her.

"Well I don't think I want to talk to you right now after what you've done". Ginny folded her arms and turned her back on him.

She was just as stubborn as Hermione was.

"Ginny you need to talk to me about how you feel, It's really important that you understand that I'm here if you need to talk" Harry told her as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ginny ignored him and asked "So how did you get here in the first place?"

"Let's say I have my ways" Harry answered her. He turned her around so she was facing him. He stared straight into her beautiful brown eyes and she stared into his emerald green eyes like they had not seen each other for years. Ginny couldn't help but fall into his comforting arms and cry "I just wanted you to be here with me Harry, it's wasn't the same without you"

Harry gave Ginny a hug trying to make her feel better.

"I have to tell you something Harry, something I haven't told anyone." Ginny said as she looked up towards Harry.

Harry already knew what she was going to say (when he had a dream of Ginny cutting herself)

"Not a day went by that I didn't think of you when you were away, I kept thinking you were suddenly going to be around the corner and I would find you safe and sound, weeks went by and then I realised you weren't coming back. I missed you so much. Then when it was time for me to go to school I wanted to stay home and wait for you to come but my mother refused me to stay at home and so I was forced to come to school."

"I'm sorry for you putting through so much pain Ginny, but I had to go I'm still on my mission, but I thought I might pop in and see how you were." Harry answered her.

"You could've seen me earlier Harry why didn't you?" Ginny asked him looking confused.

"I was busy, and don't think for a second that I wasn't thinking of you Ginny, because I was everyday. I want you to be happy and I want to help you with whatever your problems are. I'm your boyfriend Ginny you can tell me anything." Harry told her. They had not stopped hugging and were clinging to each other like they thought each other were going to disappear.

"I'm just happy you're here Harry, that's all I ever wanted" Ginny said. She kissed him like it was their first kiss. She missed his lips against hers. The kiss was leading to more than what she expected. Harry pushed her onto her bed and started passionately kissing her. He lowered his hands to her tee-shirt and started to pull it off.

"Harry don't, I don't want to do this. It's not right" Ginny said trying to push him off.

Harry knew that if he kept trying to undress her then she would get angry.

"Okay, Okay that's what you said last time" Harry whispered.

"What? What do you mean last time?" Ginny asked him.

"Nothing Ginny" Harry answered her.

"Phew" Harry thought he had nearly let it slip that in the future she had said the same thing. But he couldn't let her know that.

"So do you feel better and happy now?" asked Harry. He had gotten off Ginny and was sitting on the end of her bed.

"Yes I am Harry. Change of subject you do know that Voldemort is at large and he is going to come after you?" Ginny said.

"Of course I do, he always has wanted me but I will get to him first.

Then suddenly there was big explosion outside. Harry and Ginny rushed out of the room to find out what happened.

Once down the stairs they saw Death Eaters running into Hogwarts. Harry knew what was going to happen. The Final Battle had begun...

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. And please don't hesitate to give me ideas about the next chapters.**

**Next chapter should be up soon!!**

**Things to keep your mind thinking:**

**Will things be different in this Final Battle?**

**Will Fred still die or will he live?**

**Does Harry die?**


	12. The Battle at HogwartsAgain

The battle at Hogwarts

**The battle at Hogwarts...aga****in**

**A.N: Hey everybody! Are you ready for a new chapter? I bet your waiting to read it. Just a quick note about this chapter: you know how when you use a time turner you are not allowed to be seen by other people and you can't go and see your past self? Well this is fan fiction, so I'm making changes. There won't be two Harry's, just one. Sorry if you don't understand.**

**Okay that wasn't a quick note but anyway enjoy the story!!**

**P.S: (sorry) in my story he doesn't have to go looking for that cup, all he has to do is kill Voldemort with spells.**

"Ginny you need to go somewhere safe" Harry told her as he fired spells hitting Death Eaters.

"But I want to fight! I can fight Harry" she replied trying to get past him. But he was deliberately pushing her away. Why can't he understand that I'm just as good at spells as him? She thought.

"Please Ginny; I'm just trying to keep you safe. Go to the room of requirement, you'll be safe there. Just do what I say Ginny" he said but she persisted that she was staying and fighting.

Ginny could see how much pain she was giving him by staying just by looking at his face. She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. "Good luck Harry, please keep safe" Ginny said. She ran towards the Room of Requirement firing spells at Death Eaters in her way. Harry watched her run until she went around the corner. He saw her red hair bouncing as she ran. Would he ever see that beautiful hair again?

Soon he was zapped back into action, Death Eaters were everywhere, people where trying to fight off the Death Eaters. It was chaos. At least he knew Ginny would be safe. He saw Fred, George battling against three Death Eaters and Harry joined them in the battle. "Fred you need to go to Ginny" Harry said as he was firing spells. "She's in the Room of Requirement, you need to go and make sure she's okay"

"What about this big battle we are having? I don't want to miss any of the action." Fred replied, stunning one of the Death Eaters.

"Please Fred; I need to know if she's okay." Harry said shouting because the noise of missed spells and people's screams were over powering his voice.

"Fine, but I'm coming straight out afterwards, I can't leave my family fighting by themselves" Fred said slowly backing away from the battle.

"No just stay there, please Fred" Harry said trying to convince him.

"Okay, I will just for you then." Fred said running and firing spells at Death Eaters as he ran towards the Room of Requirement. "Phew" Now Fred would be safe as well.

Suddenly a booming voice entered the Great Hall. "If you want your friends to live, go to the Forbidden Forest and I will spare there lives. You have half an hour to decide what you will do"

Harry and George fended off the last of the Death Eaters. "Harry your not going to give yourself up are you?" George asked him. "What would Hermione and Ron think? By the way where are they?"

"There in St Mungo's, they'll be fine I think. Look George I have to do it, or they'll kill even more people I love, and I can't do that. Please understand this is what I want, well not wanting to maybe be killed by Voldemort but I need to save my friends." Harry replied. George just nodded he knew if this is what Harry wanted he couldn't stop him.

"Harry just be careful alright" George told him as he shook hands with him.

Harry ran out of the castle, the Death Eaters had orders not to touch him, so they let him leave. Harry knew he was going to die. Just like last time. But he would come back alive maybe. He shuddered of the thought of him dying, what if this time was different and he didn't wake up from Voldemort's spell?

Harry entered the Forest, as he walked through the Forest he looked back at what he had achieved: Ginny was alive and Fred was alive. That's all he went back in time. Now would his life be taken because of his actions?

Harry reached the place where Voldemort was waiting for him. Harry put his invisibility cloak on him and walked towards Voldemort.

"Harry will come, he won't let his friends die because of him" Voldemort said to Lucius Malfoy.

"Your right" Harry said as he threw the cloak off him.

"Ahh Harry Potter, my predication came true then, are you ready to die?" Voldemort told him turning to face him.

"You will be the one dying tonight...Riddle" Harry wanted to tease him so he could get some extra time before Voldemort put that deadly curse on him.

"Don't ever call me that name again boy!" Voldemort shouted pointing his wand towards Harry.

"Do you think you're going to kill me, you've failed like how many times? What makes you think you'll succeed this time?" Harry asked him laughing slightly.

"Oh I won't be the one killing you Harry. He will?" Voldemort said looking behind him.

Harry turned around and was faced by a Death Eater he did not know.

"Avada Kedavra"

Harry had no time to scream or anything. In a second everything went black. And Harry Potter was breathing no more.

**A.N: How did you like that chapter? Was it too much stuff in it for one chapter?**

**I know I shouldn't killed Harry off, but as I hinted a while back ago to Circle M there was going to be a big twist!**

**If your wondering about Ron and Hermione, there still at St Mungo's recoverng from food posioning.**

**Next chapter is going to be a sad one so bring some tissues, I'll have some when I write it :(**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!**


	13. A sad time for the Weasley's

**A.N: Hey people, this is probably going to be my second to last chapter for this story. Anyway just a recap on what happened last time: everybody found out Harry was dead, then to make matters worse Mr Weasley and Charlie get killed by Lord Voldemort. A grief stricken Ginny used the Avada Kedvra curse on Voldemort and killed him. Ron and Hermione enter Hogwarts to find that some of the people close to them are dead. A tearful Ron says good bye to his best friend.**

**Oh just to let you know before you read this please bring tissues, your probably going to need them.**

As the new man of the house Bill started to organise his father's and brother's funerals. He had to be strong for the rest of the family. If he broke down the rest would too. Bill thought he would have felt more emotional but he didn't, he didn't even cry. "What was wrong with him?" he thought. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George sat down at a nearest table none of them did much talking. A few murmurs about what flowers they should were shared but nothing more. They were still in shock about what happened. Hermione was just holding Ron's hand whispering that everything would be okay. Ron wasn't really listening he was like in a trance with the image of seeing Harry, Charlie and his father's bodies in his head. They would not escape him. Fred and George were both the same.

"I'm going to for a walk" Ron said. Hermione went to follow him but Ron just looked at her and said "I want to be alone for awhile Hermione, just to get my head around things". Hermione understood this and let him go. Ron walked through the castle, there was holes blown into the walls and blood, oh so much blood from the injured and deceased. Ron's face hit the fresh air as he got outside. He was better off alone at this moment. He could still not get his head around at what happened. He should have been here earlier; he could have saved his family and Harry. He was so stupid. "ARRGGGHHH" Ron shouted. He was so angry at himself; Ron kicked at a tree stump but regretted it because his foot started to hurt. Thoughts were flooding his mind, angry thoughts, bad thoughts, thoughts he would not usually think. But today he had reason to feel...suicidal.

Hermione didn't know what to think. She didn't know how she could help Ron at a time like this. All she could feel was grief for the Weasley family. She hadn't lost a family member before, so she couldn't even begin to imagine what they were going through. Hermione thought that she better try and get the family talking about the funeral plans even though no one wanted to, but it had to be done. "So what do you think about white lily's for your dad's funeral? Bill?" Not a word came out of him. "Fred? George?" she asked them. Neither of them spoke. "Look I know this is hard for you, but don't you think we get this over and done with quickly so we don't leave it too late" Hermione said trying to get them to talk. Fred was getting angry, he had let the anger build up inside him and he let it out towards Hermione. "Shut up Hermione, just shut up okay. You are not part of this family, we will deal with this when we are good and ready you hear me!" George shouted at her. He was standing up now with his fists up. He looked like he would hit Hermione. Hermione had never seen George this angry before and she was quite frightened. "George please, I was only trying to help" Hermione said. She was crying now because of how angry George looked. George lunged at her. Hermione ducked and ran away crying. "No George!" Bill and Fred shouted as they pulled George back. George tried to fight them off, but he then gave up crying in their arms. "I know George, it will be okay. We will be fine" Bill said crying bringing his brothers into a hug. It felt good for Bill to cry. It felt like he was letting all of his emotion out.

Hermione found Ron crying on a seat outside. She sat beside him letting him hold her and cry into her shoulder. "It's okay Ron I'm here now" Hermione said trying to soothe him. "It's not okay Hermione. I'm still living when there just laying there d-d" Ron couldn't say it. He broke into fresh tears. Hermione got a cloth and wiped the tears off his face. "It's all my fault Hermione, if I had just gotten here earlier I would have been able to save them" Ron said trying to gain control of himself.

"Ron, look at me" Hermione said. He turned away from her, but Hermione forced his face to look at her. She put her hands underneath his chin and said "This is not your fault, you were not the reason this happened. Please stop thinking like this, your scaring me Ron." Ron could see the tears weltering in her eyes. He now knew that he had to stop thinking negatively because if he did he could lose Hermione and himself. "Okay Hermione, I think we should go back inside and check on the others." Ron said starting to get up, but Hermione pushed him back down. "I don't think that's a good idea" Hermione said. "George got pretty angry at me, I was only trying to help but maybe we should just let him cool off for awhile don't you think?" Hermione asked him. Ron nodded. They sat on the seat just looking up towards the sky that was now quickly turning darker.

"Has anyone told Mum about what's happened?" Fred piped up. No one said anything. It's not that they didn't want to tell her but none of them wanted to be the one to break her heart. "Well it only seems fair I should do it, I am the eldest brother in the family. It's going be hard but I've gotta do it" Bill replied. Fred and George nodded. Also being thankful that it wasn't them you had to break the news to their Mum. After 15 minutes of silence Ron and Hermione came back into the Great Hall. George immediately came over to Hermione and gave her a hug. "Hermione, I'm so-" George began to say. Hermione just patted him on the back and said. "It's okay George I know". They all decided that tomorrow would be the day that Bill would tell their Mum the news. Then suddenly Ron said "Where's Ginny?" Everybody had forgotten about Ginny because they were all caught up in their own grief. "I'll go upstairs and go look for her" Bill replied.

Bill entered the girl's dormitory room. He was glad to see that Ginny's friends were with her and that she was okay. Bill was exhausted and found a nearby chair and immediately fell asleep. He was at peace, but he still had frightening images of the events that happened that night, that would haunt him forever.

He awoke the next morning, with the feeling of someone jabbing him in the arm. "Hey cut it out" Bill said lazily trying to hit who ever was jabbing him.

"Your not supposed to be up here, this is the girl's dormitory Bill" He saw who was talking to him. It was Ginny and she was smiling and dressed ready to go home. "Ah sorry Ginny" Bill said getting up from the chair stretching his arms. "I must of fell asleep here last night when I came to check on you, but then I saw you had company".

"Well thanks anyway but I'm fine, honest, now hurry up you sleepy head we are all set to go home". Ginny said as she left the room. Bill had a strange feeling that there was something wrong with Ginny, she shouldn't be happy at a time like this, he couldn't think about that now. He had to think of how he was going to tell his mother that her husband and son wouldn't be coming home.

**A.N: Thanks for reading that chapter; I know it didn't have a lot of Ginny in it. But I wanted it to be based around the boys in the family. ****Anyway what is with Ginny and her being happy? She shouldn't be happy at a time like this, or should she? In the next chapter you will find out the mystery about Ginny's happiness and also another sad chapter as the eldest child as to tell his mother some very sad news. How will Mrs Weasley react? And what will happen?**

**To find out your just going to have the read the last chapter of my story.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	14. Awful news for Mrs Weasley

**A.N: Well this is it the last chapter for this story, I don't want it to come to an end just like the end of the Harry Potter series, but it has to happen. Anyway this chapter is based with Bill telling Mrs Weasley about the deaths of her family. How will she take this dreadful news?**

The Weasley's boys, Ginny and Hermione entered the Burrow. They were greeted with Mrs Weasley rushing into room trying to hug everybody. Then she saw the sad looks on their faces. She couldn't understand why they were sad, weren't they glad to be home safe and sound after such an ugly battle? Mrs Weasley quickly counted up how many where here. Mr Weasley, Charlie and Harry were missing. She guessed that Mr Weasley and Charlie were sorting things out at the Ministry but she had no idea where Harry was.

"What happened?" she asked them. Bill told her she might want to sit down. All of them sat down just looking at Mrs Weasley.

"Mum, uhhh...Dad and Charlie and Harry they won't be coming home." Bill told her. Tears were sweltering in her eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked him. But she already knew the answer; she just needed him to tell her that so it would feel real. "Mum their dead" Bill said to her. Mrs Weasley's face was white; she didn't speak for a few minutes. "I have to go" she said as she ran out of the room with her hands to her face. "Mum!" Ginny shouted as she ran after her mother. The situation could have been a lot worse, but at least Bill got it over and done with his mother would just need time, all of them would need time. Bill made some tea to keep his mind busy, he was the head of the house now, and he needed to look after the rest of his family. He handed cups of tea around, but nobody drank it. They were all too worried about Mrs Weasley. "I'm going to go get Dad, Charlie and Harry and bring them home, where they should be" Bill said as he put his cup down and grabbed a coat. Fred and George also got up. "We'll help, I don't want to be stuck around here" George said. Bill nodded and then they left the Burrow.

Ginny entered her parent's room to find her Mum crying on her bed. She sat next to her and put her arm around her Mum's shoulders. "Everything going to be okay Mum" Ginny said trying to soothe her. But nothing would stop her Mum's crying. "I'm supposed to be strong for you kids, but how could something like this happen?" she asked Ginny. "I don't know Mum, but it just did. I just wish Harry was still here" Ginny said starting to cry. "I don't know how I'm going to live without your father, and Charlie he was such a darling. I wish we spent more time with him. And Harry he was part of our family, now their gone" Mrs Weasley said wiping her face. "I'm so sorry Ginny." she added. Ginny had a smile on her face. "Why are you smiling?" she asked Ginny. Ginny continued to smile before she said "Well not all of Harry will be gone" Mrs Weasley looked confused. "I'm having a baby, so their will be a little Harry running around soon!" Mrs Weasley didn't know weather to be mad or be happy. But she just smiled. "Congratulations Ginny, when did you find out?" she asked. "Last night, I was with my friends. It's going to be hard without Harry though, our child will never know his father." Ginny began to cry but Mrs Weasley held her chin up. "You'll be a great Mum Ginny; we'll help you through it. Oh your Dad would be so proud of you" Mrs Weasley said gleaming. "Now let's go back downstairs and get something to eat" she said as she got off the bed.

"Are you alright Ron?" Hermione asked him. He had not said a word since his mother ran out of the room. Still there was silence. Until "Hermione I love you so much" Ron said getting closer to Hermione. Hermione gave a kiss and Ron returned the favour. "I don't know why it took us so long to get together" Hermione said to him. They were even closer to each other now. Ron was just holding Hermione like he would never let go of her. "Can we put our relationship on hold?" Ron asked her. Hermione looked puzzled hadn't he been the one that wanted them to be together? "Only until I sort myself out, and when the funerals are over." Ron added. Hermione nodded and gave Ron a hug. "I can't begin to imagine how hard this must be for you." Hermione told him, hugging him tighter. "Hey I'll be okay what about you Hermione, you seem to be taking this well?" Ron asked her. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt at the moment. She was supposed to feel sad but for some strange reason the grief hadn't hit her yet. "I don't know Ron, Harry was our best friend it won't be the same anymore without him. Look, you've lost more than one person in your family; I should be worrying about you." Hermione told him. Ron didn't argue he just sat on the couch with Hermione letting grief hit him like bricks.

Bill came home later that day with the bodies of Mr Weasley, Charlie and Harry. He had magically put them in coffins, so they couldn't see them. It would be too sad to see them like that. But Ron had seen them dead lying in the Great Hall; a coffin wouldn't stop him remembering those horrific moments in his life. "Where are Fred and George?" Mrs Weasley asked. Ginny and her and come downstairs and were eating some sandwiches. "They wanted to stay away for awhile, but they'll be back tomorrow for the funerals." Bill said. Mrs Weasley dropped her sandwich. "Tomorrow?" she asked bewildered. "Yes, well I thought we better get it over and done with." Bill replied. Ron looked angry; he got off from the couch and faced Bill. Ron was only a few centimetres shorter than Bill so they were nearly face to face. "Can't you see we need time to grieve before we put them into the ground to rot?" Ron shouted. His fists were now up. "Ron!" Hermione shouted. "Ron, we need to do it sooner or later, it will only get harder if we wait." Bill replied keeping calm. "Well I need time to say goodbye before they go in the ground okay?" Ron still shouting. "That is what a funeral is for Ron, to say goodbye" Bill replied. Ron had now calmed down and his fists were no longer up. "What I meant is that I need to see their faces and tell them goodbye, I don't want to say goodbye to a box Bill" Ron told him. Bill nodded and understood. "Okay Ron, I think it would be good for all of us to do this, I'll owl Fred and George, we need to see them one last time." Bill told them. His Mum walked over to him and hugged. "Your being such a brave boy Bill".

Ron went over to his father's coffin first and opened it. He saw his father's face and suddenly broke down. His father didn't have his normal cheery smile he always wore. He looked quite peaceful, but Ron didn't want him to be dead. "I wish it was me not you that died Dad, I still don't understand why you had to die Dad and I guess I'll never know." Ron said to his father. Tears were glistening down his cheeks. "I love you Dad, and I'll get the bastards who were responsible for this. You can count on that!" Ron said.

It was now Ron's mission, his goal to catch those responsible for his father's and brothers and his best friends deaths. Ron said his final goodbye to his father and headed back to the house.

With every step he took. The images of Harry, Charlie and his Dad followed him. And he has he looked up into the sky he swore that he saw them up in the clouds smiling at him, finally at peace.

**A.N: Well what a chapter that was!! I was crying by the end of it. The last line of the story was a hard one for me, because I wanted it to be perfect. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. As I said before there is GOING TO BE A SEQUEL!! **

**Thanks so much to Circle M for reviewing ALL my chapters. I'm glad I could keep you entertained with my story. Your advice and ideas helped me put this story together. Thanks heaps!**


End file.
